Regarde moi
by Splanchnique
Summary: Le déteste-il autant qu'il veut bien le laisser croire? Il veut en avoir le coeur net / YAOI AgonxSena
1. Chapitre I

**Pairing: Agon x Sena (vampyr33, pour toi! ^w^)  
Rating: K+ (T pour le langage peut-être, mmh...)**

**Ah bah voilà, chuis pas fan de ce couple là non plus j'avouerais. Mais c'pas grave, c'est pour faire plaisir alors on se donne à fond hein!  
****Et puis ça a été rigolo à écrire ça aussi... vais p'tet continuer parce que j'en sens certaines qui vont se dire "quoi, mais elle s'arrête à ça? Mais où est passé la yaoiste adepte du lemon est du rating T~M?!"  
****Je sais, je sais, laissez-moi juste un temps d'adaptation pour ce couple et ça viendra peut-être... si vous désirez qu'il y ait une suite bien sur -huhuhu...**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Je t'a(bh/d?)ore**

A croire qu'il aimait ça, se faire traiter de tous les noms par cet adolescent à dreadlocks. C'est vrai, se faire insulter de tanche, de tocard, de nabot toute la journée, ça devrait devenir lassant. Eh bien non, lui, il s'y complaisait.  
Parce que c'était peut-être le seul moment où Agon s'intéressait à lui.

En général, le dossard numéro deux regardait bien au-delà de lui. Ses jambes n'étaient pas un obstacle pour ses réflexes. Lui, il regardait plutôt le quaterback à l'intelligence démoniaque, ou bien même les équipes qu'il affronterait après leur match, lorsqu'ils gagneraient –car Agon en était sûr.

Alors éviter cette balle lancée à pleine vitesse dans sa direction pendant le tirage au sort pour la finale était la meilleur chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Car le joueur phare de Shinryujii avait enfin considéré Sena comme un potentiel ennemi à abattre.  
Il le considérait, enfin.  
Oui enfin disons qu'il avait distinctement entendu le « je vais lui écraser sa sale petite gueule », mais qu'il avait trouvé ces mots absolument jouissifs.  
Les yeux de braise du dreadeux se tournaient enfin vers lui.

Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le jumeau d'Unsui allait réellement tenter de faire ce qu'il avait dit, au sens _propre_.  
Mais bon, au final, il était sorti en un seul morceau, et ils avaient gagné. Quoi de mieux ?  
Peut-être le fait qu'Agon le déteste maintenant –enfin, encore plus qu'avant- gâchait considérablement sa joie, en vrai.

Alors un jour, il avait osé. Il était parti à toute berzingue rencontrer ce type qui hantait ses pensées pour s'expliquer avec lui, et mettre les choses au clair. Et une fois qu'il a sonné, c'est un Agon sans lunettes de soleil et en kimono ouvert qui l'accueille.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'as pas idée d'emmerder les gens quand ils sont en congé, petit con ?  
- Agooon, qui c'est ? »

Une pulpeuse fille décolorée venait de sortir la tête dans le couloir. Ah. Oui. En venant ici Sena avait omis un léger détail, en fait. Le grand adolescent aimait les _femmes_.

« Alors c'est qui ?  
- Ferme-la et casse-toi ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta dans l'instant, outrée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Le runningback ne revenait pas de la façon dont il avait mis cette fausse blonde à la porte. Il n'en revint pas non plus quand la poigne de fer de son aîné se referma sur son bras et le fit entrer, se dirigeant jusqu'au salon.

« Alors quoi, tocard ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Oui, tiens il avait oublié la raison de sa présence. Essayant de remettre en ordres les phrases qu'il s'était entraîné des jours durant à répéter devant son miroir, il ne fut capable de lâcher qu'un :

« Tmedtstes ?  
- Heiin ? Bordel, articule ou je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais parler distinctement, clair ?  
- T…Tu… me détestes ? »

L'adolescent aux dreadlocks cligna des yeux et serra les dents.

« Tu t'fous de ma gueule ? »

Sena ne put qu'hocher négativement la tête, crispant ses mains sur le bas de son T-shirt. Agon soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, renversant la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

« Non, abruti. »

Le petit lycéen n'en crut pas ses oreilles pendant un instant, et se posa timidement aux côtés du propriétaire des lieux.  
Il sentit le regard fauve du tight-end se poser sur lui et celui-ci installa son bras sur sa tête, comme si le petit brun était un accoudoir.

« Disons que si je ne t'abhorrais pas au plus haut point, je pourrais même t'aimer. Un peu. » se rattrapa-t-il pour ne pas crever de honte tout de suite.

Sena rit de bon cœur et ce bras sur ses cheveux glissa, jusqu' à ce que sa main se mêle aux mèches chocolat. Il se laissa aller sur le flanc du dreadeux, comblé.

Quand soudain le runningback se retrouva avec le crâne enserré comme dans un étau entre les doigts du joueur de Shinryujii, face à face avec lui.

« Et si jamais ça s'ébruite je t'explose, c'est clair ? »

Un baiser possessif et l'accord fut scellé.

* * *

**Uais et abhorrer ça prend 2r, pas adorer... mais chut.**


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre deux! Il y en aura trois en tout, avec un petit lemon. Vampyr avait l'air déçu, j'lui devais bien ça!**

**Enfin bref celui là est rating K+ seulement ^^ **

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Sûr de toi?**

« A…Agon… »

Ce doux gémissement s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Allongé sur le dos, les larges mains de son compagnon parcourant son corps frêle, il avait du mal à se contenir. Il connaissait la suite. Un baiser dans le cou, une gentille morsure sur sa clavicule et…  
Il se réveillait, invariablement.

Assis sur le lit, Sena tentait désespérément de calmer les réactions naturelles de son corps d'adolescent et tourna ses yeux noisettes vers celui qui dormait à côté de lui.  
Car là était le problème. Quand ils étaient à deux sous les draps, c'était pour _dormir_.  
A croire que le dreadeux le considérait juste comme un môme qu'on ne touche pas sans que ce soit illégal. Il était presque majeur pourtant… Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ai l'apparence d'un gamin tout juste pubère ?

Il se leva pour aller se chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine pour chasser ses idées noires et soupira après avoir bu une longue gorgée de lait tout juste sorti du frigo. Même ce qu'il mangeait et buvait ramenait à l'image d'un enfant trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de relation.

*****

C'est ça pour qu'il refusait en général que Sena dorme avec lui. Quand il cédait, c'était une torture digne des bourreaux les plus sadiques. Ce petit corps chaud gigotant contre lui en pleine nuit lui inspirait des pensées peu catholiques. Et justement, il ne se voyait pas sauter sur ce gosse comme ça. Non il n'arrivait pas à se dire que le petit brun était un adolescent de son âge avec (peut-être ?) les mêmes désirs que lui.  
Non, c'était impossible. Sena était trop… pur pour ça.

Quelle idée de s'enticher d'un putain de gamin pareil aussi ? Il aurait dû en rester aux nanas tiens… Au moins, elles, elles avaient le corps pour en profiter sans état d'âme.

Le matelas s'abaissa un peu sous le poids du petit runningback, quand il se recoucha. Il savait comment ça allait se passer : Sena allait se rapprocher, lui tourner le dos, en se collant à lui pour sentir sa chaleur, et se rendormir en chien de fusil.  
Ah, il venait de se tromper. Cette tanche de môme restait assis, les pieds sous les draps, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Agon soupira et cessa de faire mine de dormir, lâchant d'une voix basse :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive cette fois ? »

Il sentit le petit adolescent sursauter, et il se pencha, posant ses mains sur le matelas.

« Tu m'aimes, Agon ? »

Ses yeux d'or le scrutèrent dans l'obscurité et il soupira bruyamment, étendant un bras pour qu'il vienne se réfugier contre son torse, ce que Sena fit.

« Pourquoi ?  
- Tu… t… comment dire ? »

Le petit ne vit pas qu'il l'encourageait du regard, dans la pénombre. Mais il trouva le cran de poser sa question tout seul.

« Tu ne me… touches jamais… Pourtant avec les femmes tu leur faisais bien… enfin tu…  
- Ca va j'ai compris, arrête-toi là. »

Agon se pinça l'arête du nez de sa main libre et secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Bien, il venait donc juste de réfléchir comme la tanche de manager de Deimon. Considérer Sena comme un môme de huit ans, et pas comme un type avec des envies –et des hormones.

« Sauf que toi tu l'as jamais fait, hein ?  
- C'est vrai… »

Il fit la moue, fixant le plafond. Ouais, c'était pas une bonne excuse pour se défiler.

« Mais je…je suis prêt à… enfin tu vois.  
- Je vois, ouais. »

Peser le pour et le contre… Après tout il n'avait jamais connu de fille vierge, alors forcément… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il tourna enfin son regard vers le petit brun, et eut un demi sourire.

« Ecoute, tu prend un peu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire, pour être sur, et t'en reparles plus tard okay ?  
- Mais Agon ! Je suis sur de m…  
- Faut croire. Mais on est en plein milieu de le nuit, j'ai sommeil et toi ça doit être pareil à force de cogiter, hein ? Alors j'te laisse cette nuit pour réfléchir. Reparle m'en demain soir, si t'es toujours partant. »

Sena finit par acquiescer et se recoucher. En fait, il avait les jetons. Inadmissible pour le joueur star de Shinryujii, mais c'était une vérité. Pour une fois que quelqu'un comptait, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.  
Il se recoucha sur le côté, dos à son compagnon, les yeux grands ouverts. Il allait sûrement mal dormir avec cette histoire.

Quand il sentit soudain deux bras maigres entourer sa taille, et des cheveux chatouiller sa nuque. Le souffle dans son cou devint régulier, ce qui lui indiqua que le petit adolescent s'était enfin endormi.  
C'était apaisant, il aimait beaucoup… Peut-être que finalement, il arriverait à considérer que ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien pouvait être celui d'un garçon de son âge, et qu'il pouvait le traiter comme tel.

Après une nuit de sommeil enserré par ces bras, il pourrait sûrement, oui.


	3. Chapitre III

**Et voilà le dernier! J'ai essayé de faire ça de façon mignonne (?) bon même si Sena... enfin vous verrez bien. Cette petite bouille de chiot m'en a donné du mal.  
Non parce que l'imaginer dans un lemon... ça tient de la perversité infantile ce truc! Oo**

**Enfin non j'espère pas quand même (dis toi qu'il a 16 ans, allez allez...)**

**Enfin bref bonne lecture, et bisous!**

* * *

**D'accord**

Deux petites mains enserrant son bras, la lumière du soleil de midi tapant sur ses paupières. Voilà ce qui le réveilla. Il tourna son regard sur l'horloge de la grande chambre, comme d'habitude, et ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi.

« Agon ? »

Ah oui, Sena avait dormi ici aussi… il n'avait pas cours ce crétin ?

« Quesstufoulà ?, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
- On est dimanche. Alors je me suis permis de rester.  
- Nnh. »

Il se passa une main sur les yeux, aveuglé par l'éclat du zénith.

« Ferme ce putain de rideau, pourquoi tu l'as ouvert ?  
- Juste… enfin pour éclairer…  
- Ferme-le bordel. »

Il se cala la tête sous l'oreiller pour accompagner son ordre. Il détestait les réveils de ce genre. Il sentit que le petit brun se rasseyait à ses côtés.

« Quoi ?  
- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Comment ce foutu gamin pouvait-il être aussi attentionné en permanence ? C'était d'un chiant… Enfin. Ca le changeait de ces pintades bruyantes et casse-c … hum bref.  
Il jeta un œil de dessous son oreiller, et vit cette bouille le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Je suis pas malade si c'est ça ta question.  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit.  
- C'est peint sur ta petite gueule. »

Sena ne releva même pas sa grossièreté – l'habitude, peut-être ?  
Il avait l'air préoccupé. Par quoi au juste ?

« Agon… tu te souviens… de ce que je t'ai dis hier ? »

Hier, hier… mmh il était à moitié dans le gaz et il voulait qu'il se rappelle ? Soyons honnête alors.

« Non. »

Il vit cette petite figure, d'habitude souriante et enjouée, pâlir brutalement et se décomposer. Le runningback se leva et quitta aussi sec la chambre, avec un brutal claquement de porte.  
Ah. Mauvaise réponse.

Il soupira et se leva –un effort considérable- pour rattraper Sena juste avant la porte d'entrée, le saisissant par le poignet.

« Bon bah alors quoi ? Répète, ça va revenir.  
- Imb… Imbécile ! »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ca devait être important alors. Se creuser la tête, et vite, avant de s'énerver pour de bon…

« J'en suis sûr, pour de bon ! Mais toi tu as l'air de t'en ficher pas mal, on dirait !  
- Woh, de quoi tu parles ?  
- … ! »

Ca y est, il pleurait pour de bon. C'était sa faute aussi, il fallait pas lui parler la nuit, il se souvenait jamais après… Unsui il avait compris lui, à force.

« Bon… et au lieu de couiner comme un gosse tu m'expliques ?  
- C'est ça, justement !  
- Hein ?  
- Tu me traites toujours comme une gamin alors que moi je… moi… »

Ah, oui peut-être que des bribes lui revenait, en définitive.

« C'était pas une histoire de te dépuceler ou un truc du genre ? »

Finesse, dix sur dix, rien à dire…  
Mais quel con. Si con que les pleurs de Sena avait redoublé. Et il voulait qu'on le traite en adulte après ça ?  
Oui… bon. Il l'avait cherché.

Agon releva la tête de son compagnon pour l'embrasser presque tendrement, comme pour le consoler. Les mains du petit brun s'agrippèrent à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Ouais, pardon… M'en souvenais plus.  
- Idiot ! »

C'était bien le seul à pouvoir le traiter de cette manière sans prendre un gnon d'ailleurs.

« Si t'es… toujours ok… je peux peut-être me faire pardonner. Je pense. »

Les grands yeux noisettes le fixèrent avec ébahissement et Agon se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« Mais si t'as mal, tu viendras pas chialer. »

*****

Il en avait rêvé pendant des semaines, de ces contacts. Agon reproduisait simplement ce qu'il faisait avec les femmes, avec quelques trucs en plus. Couché sur le dos, il était le jouet de son partenaire. Chaque parcelle de peau était soigneusement embrassée, mordillée, léchée avec application, et ses mains s'attardaient sur ses hanches fines et l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Il pouvait enfin émettre ces petits gémissements qu'il avait tant rêvé de pousser.

Ce petit corps à la peau blanche et soyeuse, ces grands yeux implorants et ces mains menues qui se perdaient parfois dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Non vraiment, c'était trop inconvenant pour qu'il puisse se retenir. Comment avait-il pu penser que Sena n'était pas potentiellement baisable ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le joueur de Shinryujii sentait déjà que son entrejambe devenait douloureuse à force. Il mordit la gorge de son compagnon, lui apposant une marque écarlate, avant de faire glisser ses doigts entre ses jambes minces.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant un tel spectacle. Une fille n'avait jamais été aussi désirable, aussi loin que puissent remonter ses souvenirs. Il se pencha à nouveau, lui mordillant l'oreille, et Sena lui murmura quelque chose, qu'il cru tout droit sorti de son imagination.  
Mais apparemment non. Il libéra le petit adolescent et s'adossa contre la tête du lit, pendant que lui se relevait et s'agenouillait entre ses jambes.  
Quand le lycéen de Deimon pris son membre en bouche, il sut réellement ce que voulait dire le mot « indécence ». Emmêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain, il arbora un sourire en coin, diablement amusé par la tournure des choses. Qui aurait pensé que ce gamin puisse être aussi lubrique ? Et lui le premier n'y aurait même pas songé.  
C'était maladroit encore, mais pas désagréable. Agon posa une main sur le bas des reins de son partenaire, et introduisit un doigt en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Il le força à abandonner sa besogne, et lui colla le poitrail sur les draps, repassant derrière lui. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et Sena se mordit la lèvre, avant de se détendre doucement.

« Tu penses que ça va aller, nabot ? »

Un sourire moqueur suffit à le décider. Bien sûr, il n'attendait plus que ça depuis des jours et des jours. Il se mordit le poing quand Agon le pénétra doucement, guettant une douleur trop vive. Tant qu'il pourrait la contenir, le tight-end continuerait. Le corps du petit brun s'adapta vite à l'intrus, et ses hanches s'animèrent de concert avec celles de son amant quand il commença à bouger.  
C'était mieux qu'avec une gonzesse. Beaucoup mieux. C'était plus étroit, chaud. Les mots lui manquaient pour une telle sensation. Pourquoi, bordel, mais pourquoi s'était-il abstenu durant les semaines passées ? S'il avait su, ça aurait déjà été un festival avec le gamin, à chaque heure dans chaque pièce.  
Mmh, il n'était pas encore trop tard, il se rattraperont.

Les cris de Sena l'emportaient droit au septième ciel, et il vit le dos de son amant se cambrer soudain, sa tête rejetée en arrière, au bord du point de rupture.  
Aaah… il devront changer les draps la prochaine fois. Ce fut la pensée qui le traversa quand il se répandit en lui.

Sena reprenait difficilement son souffle, blotti contre la cuisse d'Agon, lui-même assis sur le lit.

« Ca a été, pas trop mal ?  
- Non… c'était… c'était… »

Le petit brun ne trouvait pas ses mots, et Agon lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'était que le début, petite tanche. »

Le runningback déglutit en relevant la tête, dévoré par ces yeux fauves, englouti par ce sourire narquois.  
Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tant insister…

* * *

**Vampyr, j'espère que ça t'a plu du début à la fin et que j'ai été à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^' Bisous n'a toi!**


End file.
